


"Jealosy" Supercorp Week Day 2

by cfo_absolute



Series: Supercorp Week [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercorpweek2k17, jealous!lena, lena/maggie brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: Lena's not jealous. Except she totally is. Feat a Lena/Maggie BroTP





	"Jealosy" Supercorp Week Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Supercorp Week! I missed Day 1, but I'll be posting (hopefully) all the other days in this series.

Being around Kara Danvers is like sunbathing on a perfect day. It’s like being kissed by the sun. It’s pure perfection. Lena knows this. So is she surprised when nearly every single person, alien and human, in the bar has tried to hit on Kara? No, she is not. Does it piss her off? You’re absolutely fucking right it does.

 

“Lena, are you okay?”

 

Lena’s attention snapped back to the table to see Maggie staring at her. “Huh? Oh. Yeah. Fine.” She clenches her jaw as she hears the unmistakable sound of Kara’s laughter ring across the bar. It’s not that she doesn’t want Kara to have fun. She’d just rather that fun didn’t include the drop dead gorgeous redhead that was currently vying for Kara’s attention. 

 

“You know, I was like that too when Alex and I first got together.” Maggie said with a knowing smile.

 

Lena frowned in confusion. “I’m sorry?”

 

“Pretending I wasn’t jealous.” Maggie replied. “When other people would flirt with her.”

 

“Oh, I’m-” Lena paused briefly to take a too big sip of her drink. “I’m not jealous. Kara can talk to whoever she likes. I trust her.” And she does trust Kara, but that doesn’t make watching other people fawn over her any less infuriating. 

 

Raising her own glass to hide the slight smirk that was creeping across her lips, Maggie nodded. “I trust Alex too. Doesn’t make it any less annoying.”

 

Lena had to take another sip to keep from grinding her teeth together. Maggie was right. Of course she was. Lena  _ was _ jealous. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was.

 

It hadn’t been long since she and Kara had officially started dating. Even so, Lena had made a promise (not out loud, obviously) to try to be the absolute best she could for Kara, to be worthy of her. Part of that had meant not putting Kara in anything remotely resembling the toxic situations her last relationship had provided. Kara deserved better. Kara deserved  _ everything _ .

 

But damn if she was going to let that Detective Sawyer and her smug grin know that she was right.

 

“I can assure you that I am not jealous.” Lena said calmly. Her eyes flickered over to the other side of the bar where Kara was playing pool with Alex and Winn. She immediately noticed the redhead woman now standing against the wall, staring shamelessly at Kara’s ass. Lena looked away. “I’m not controlling.”

 

“Are you saying I am?”

 

“What? No, of course not. I just meant- I didn’t mean to say that you-” Lena sputtered, trying to find a way to retract the unintentional insult. But then she realized that Maggie was smiling. She was joking. 

 

“I’m kidding, Little Luthor.” Maggie said, smiling. “Look, all I’m saying is there’s nothing wrong with getting a little riled up when you see someone hitting on your woman. As long as you’re not completely cutting her off from people, you’re fine. But you can’t hold it in. Tell her if someone is making you uncomfortable. You hold everything in and you end up exploding like I did and some poor idiot gets punched in the face.” She ended her speech with a shrug and a sip of her beer. 

 

Lena felt herself smiling. “You, an officer of the law, punched someone in a jealous outburst?”

 

Maggie shrugged again. “Not exactly a shining moment for me.”

 

Lena thought for a moment. Maggie was, again, damn it. And while emotional honesty didn’t exactly come easy for a Luthor, Lena knew she had to at least try. For Kara. That’s what this was all about, right?

 

Draining her glass, Lena stood from the table and walked over to the pool table where Kara stood watching Alex sink ball after ball. She made a point to put herself between Kara and the redhead who still stood staring against the wall. 

 

“Darling, can we go?” Lena asked, pressing a kiss to Kara’s cheek. 

 

Kara tilted her head for a second kiss before turning to face Lena. “Are you not having fun? Did someone say something to you?” Kara’s face visibly hardened at the thought.

 

“No, no.” Lena said, quickly. She ran her hands up and down Kara’s arms a few times in an effort to calm her. “It’s just…” Emotional honesty. Right. “I’ve seen at least six people hit on you since we got here and it’s become quite annoying. I didn’t want to seem territorial or controlling and honestly, I can’t blame them. You’re gorgeous and you’re-” Lena found herself cut off by a pair of soft lips pressed firmly against her own. 

 

“You are not controlling.” Kara whispered. “But you know you have nothing to worry about, right?”

 

Lena nodded, still a little dazed from the heat of their kiss. 

 

“And we can absolutely go. To be honest I’ve kind of been waiting for you to come over and rescue me.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes.  _ Now she tells me _ . “Perhaps we should work out a signal for the next time one of us needs saving.”

 

“Oh!” Kara’s eyes lit up. “I’m really good at bird calls!”

 

“Kara, I am not doing bird calls in the middle of a bar.”

 

“It was just a suggestion.”


End file.
